Reunion To Die For
by Selfishly Jaded
Summary: “What a girl.” Jordan smiled and turned around. He lay eyes on Ryan at that second and felt the knife slide into his chest slowly. “Shame, you’re madly in love with her and she will never get the chance to know. Or, did you put that card in her envelope j


**Disclaimer-** I do not own the One Tree Hill cast, but this story line and the killer, I do own. I don't claim any ownership to the characters or their names. So read and comment. Thanks.

The news was covered with his pictures, his voice recordings, his kills in a less descriptive way. It had been seven years since he had been seen in Tree Hill. Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Nathan were clueless to his release. None of them had the time to really pay attention to the news in the world. Seven years had been a long time to hold a grudge against them, but it was understandable. They took his life away from him and in a day, he was washed away from Tree Hill in a police van; off to prison for life without bail. The papers flooded with his tales on how he went into a small, simple town like Tree Hill and made his mark on life. He gained the trust of everyone in the town by being a supporter and being a good neighbor. This was a detailed plot on how he would commit his first and only spree of kills that made him legendary.

People around the city read this like daily gossip on the grapevine. No fear seemed to strike into their hearts, nothing of the sort mattered. Tree Hill was the same way until they were taken by surprise. It hadn't been several weeks since the New Year had rolled in and school was coming back into session. Lucas and Brooke were just arriving back from their two-year anniversary, since the last separation, in Paris. The two of them had never been as close as they were now. That was the first time they met him, Ryan Matthews; a new resident to Tree Hill. It was more of a bump than a meet for them. Lucas and Brooke had been all on each other since they got off the plane and finally they bumped into someone to get their attention back to earth.

--- --

**Past.**

"Oh my god, we are so sorry." Brooke said, bending down and helping him pick up his things.

"Oh don't worry about it, I should have been watching where I was gone myself. I'm so caught up in getting everything ready for moving into this town." Brain smiled and put out his hand to Lucas and Brooke. "The name is Brian Matthews. I'm you're new resident."

"Nice to meet you man." Lucas shook his hand.

"Welcome to Tree Hill, Brian. Don't be a shy neighbor, be sure to stop by Karen's Café and meet a lot of people." Brooke shook his hand and smiled.

"Thank you." Brian shook both their hands. "Well I think I should get out of here, I have to meet the owners of the house that I am moving into like yesterday." He waved and walked off with his duffle bag and rolling suitcase.

"We should be doing the same, Lucas. I'm dying to tell Peyton about my trip." Brooke reached up and kissed him in that way he liked. Lucas didn't want to let it go either, he tried to hold on as long as he could, but she pulled away and grabbed her bag. "Come on Broody, let's get a cab."

Lucas followed behind her with his arms around her shoulders and a smile on his face. The week had been amazing in Paris, they saw everything they could and have the most amazing dinners. The sex was more active than it had ever been for them. Not a care in the world seems to tear through his head. They got into the cab right behind Brian's and it was the last time that day, they had seen him.

---- --

Everyone in New York was dismayed by the story told in the paper and some couldn't take their eyes off it. It was a horrible incident to happen to anyone, but it was a good story for him or her to read.

Nathan drove through the traffic with the radio blasting wide open to drown out the sound of anything outside. Him and Haley were no longer together, but they stayed good friend. Both of them had finally moved out with their lives and found new loves. She was with a great musician, Jason Henson. He was dating an amazing actress and singer, Michelle Brody. Even though they were both dating other people, they still tried to stay in contact and hang out. They weren't in love anymore, but they still felt the same sparks from the first day they hooked up. Instead, Nathan had started falling for an old friend of his that he, Haley, and Lucas went through high school with. Lately he had kept in touch with this girl and they had a grand time talking on the phone and having lunch.

Nathan pulled into his apartment building garage and parked near the exit so he could get out in the morning without the wait. The garage was empty and he was alone in there. The sounds didn't really seem to disturb him ever. It was darker than usual in there, the light had been knocked out near the door. Someone else was in there with Nathan. They crept up on him as he got out of the car and hit him in the back of the head. He was knocked out cold left there on the cold cement ground. "Long time no see, Nathan. You hear me, I know you do; let me tell you a story real quick. There were these six kids that greeted me into their lives when moved to Tree Hill. I gained their trust and then I began to put my master plot into plan by killing those closest to them. One by one, the parents fell to the ground and bled to death while I watched them and laughed. But you six couldn't die like the rest of them, no, you had to ruin it all and hatch a plan. You got me life and now I'm back to pay the favor. You can run as far as you want, Nathan. None of you will get away from me this time, one by one I will kill everyone that you six loves and then I will kill you. One by one, I will take away the life you've built like you took away mine. Warn them Nathan; warn them well. There will be no chances. Let the games begin."

He kissed Nathan on the lips and disappeared into the dark as the garage door was rising to let in another car.

---- --

"Ugh, do we have to go through this again people. Will you get it right this time! Danielle, you get over there and stand by the couch. Jordan, for the love of god put on something besides that strong smelling aftershave. Kristen, you are supposed to look like you're sad when Danielle is pouring his heart out to you. Instead you're staring at him like a mindless bimbo. Jay, you're just getting on my last damn nerves right now. Do it right or take your monosyllabic ass home. Your choice! Now, from the top people and this time lets get it right so I don't have to be a pure bitch again." Brooke took a deep sigh and clapped her hands.

"Action!" called the director.

Finally they had gotten it right after twenty-seven takes of changing and rewriting. Brooke gathered her things from the room and headed to her car. Everyone else had already left, accept for Jordan and Carl; they had been working on what the rewrites for tomorrow would be. Some things had to be cut out of the script and added in a different way. Her car was way out there and she wasn't really scared to walk to it. It had been a while since someone tried to mug her on a bad day and gotten beat up by her. She did it to the last victim, they brought him in with a broken nose, arm, and busted bottom lip. His eyes were swollen purple and she had one hell of a roundhouse kick. After what happened seven years ago, Brooke took up kickboxing to defend herself. She remembered how she almost lost her life that night. It was a tragic tale that she didn't want to relive again.

At that moment she noticed a newspaper on her car on the front page. There she saw his face. The paper read that he had escaped and, from what they are thinking, have swore to hunt out the six that put him away seven years a go. Her heart raced. She dropped the paper and looked around in her pocketbook quickly for her keys. The sounds of footsteps made her move faster until she found them. She was shaking trying to get the key into the door. The sounds of footsteps got closer and closer, till she finally got into the car and locked the doors. Jordan came up to the window and knocked, she screamed for only a moment before she realized it was just he.

"Jordan, oh thank you god. I thought… never mind, what are you doing out here?" She was panting and holding her chest lightly.

"Um, we were wanting to give you the first script and a heads up to what is going to be changing. So you can go through it and read over. Let us know if you want something changed." He handed her the script in a brown envelope. "Are you okay Brooke? You seem a little frightened."

"Yeah, I'm good. I just, something has come up Jordan, and I'll read over this. I just don't think I'll be able to come in tomorrow or for the next few months. I have an emergency at home that needs my immediate attention. Have Carl cast, Denise for my part. She's a damn good actress and she captures the capture as good as me, even better." She felt her cell buzzing in her coat pocket. "I need to take this and I need to go. Good night Jordan." She pulled out of the parking lot without him even getting the chance to say anything.

"What a girl." Jordan smiled and turned around. He lay eyes on Ryan at that second and felt the knife slide into his chest slowly. "Shame, you're madly in love with her and she will never get the chance to know. Or, did you put that card in her envelope just so she would have the idea in her head. I'm sorry you won't be around for this undying confession. But don't worry." Jordan gasped for air . He looked into Ryan's eyes; "she will be joining you soon." He twisted the knife into Jordan's chest some more, and pulled it out.

"Good night Jordan Caller." Ryan cleaned the knife off and pulled out a thing rose petals. He sprinkled them over the body and left the bloody handkerchief on the body. This time around, Ryan called the rules of the game. He pulled out his cell and dialed 911.

"911."

"Help me! There is a dead body in the garage area of the BCD Productions building. I'm scared, he's not breathing. I tried to bring him back, but he's not responding. Please hurry!"

"Help is on the way sir. Stay there and they will be there shortly."

Ryan hung the phone up and smirked. "Excellent."


End file.
